


Danganstuck: The Ruins of Hope

by despairinglyNewt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpastuck, Danganstuck, Death, Despair, Eye Horror, Gen, Homestuck AU, Hope, Hurt, It'll make more sense as time goes on, It's not the weird age-up, Killing games, Lots of hurt almost no comfort, Major Character Injury, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Monokuma is a dick to kids, Murder, Mutilation, Nice Trauma, Originally a roleplay, POV Third Person, They're all 20 at this point, You can't really comfort people in a killing game, executions, it just goes with the plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairinglyNewt/pseuds/despairinglyNewt
Summary: Five years of peace, five years since Sollux and the unlucky fifteen students were released from the grasp of the Ultimate Killing Games. Although the unlucky sixteen were plagued with nightmares, it wasn't like the games would start up again, right?...Right?
Kudos: 3





	1. - Ultimates -

**Aradia Megido: Ultimate Archeologist**

**Dave Strider: Ultimate Puppeteer**

**Eridan Ampora: Ultimate Militant**

**Feferi Peixes: Ultimate Marine Biologist**

**Gamzee Makara: Ultimate Clown**

**Jade Harley: Ultimate Sharpshooter**

**John Egbert: Ultimate Prankster**

**Kanaya Maryam: Ultimate Seamstress**

**Karkat Vantas: Ultimate Rom-com Enthusiast**

**Kankri Vantas: Ultimate ???**

**Mituna Captor: Ultimate Skater**

**Nepeta Leijon: Ultimate Tracker**

**Rose Lalonde: Ultimate Historian**

**Roxy Lalonde: Ultimate Hacker**

**Sollux Captor: Ultimate Programmer**

**Terezi Pyrope: Ultimate Lawyer**


	2. - Prologue -

The room was dark and heavy with dust, as if it hadn't been used in many, many years. Two figures stand, the faint outlines of them illuminated by the dim blue light emitting from the computer monitor. One figure leaning against the wall, seemingly lost in thought; while the other swayed where they stood in a bored fashion. The clothing of which they both wore weren't visible within the blanket of shadow they held onto. However, the two figures meant business towards each other.

Though there were many upon the wall, only one monitor remained on. It's surface dusty as cobwebs stitch between monitors, the absence of any sort of prey or predator made it all just a bit more eerie. The faint hum of the monitor was all the two could hear aside from their own breathing. It was an uncomfortable silence, as the two stared each other down, awaiting for who would speak first. The mastermind, or the traitor? Meat, or candy? Ah, but it's no longer your choice, now is it?

There was movement with one, their arm moving towards where their face would be, their face shadowed by the darkness, though their nails reflected the light, their eyes only barely visible beneath the cloak of darkness. Their eyes go from their hand to the figure against the wall, they take a breath. Preparing to speak first, they moved their head up slowly. 

"So it's ready?" They asked, their voice hushed, though nobody would hear them through the sound proofed walls. "The game will begin soon, I assume?" Their voice was soft and calm, as if their thoughts were all perfectly planned out beforehand. Every movement was calculated and every word was smooth as silk. If they put their mind to it, there was no doubt that they could get everyone right wrapped around their finger, though it was more similar to that of a spider's web.

You don't realize you're in danger until you're trapped in the web.

A hum answered the question, eyes narrowed in the darkness. "It will begin shortly, yes," they began, their voice low, albeit commanding, a faint accent could be heard in their words. A sudden strike of worry hit them, though their composure showed no such thing, their voice practically all but shouted it. "It's been five years though, are you even sure it still wor-" 

"If you're doubting me, I suggest you stop at once." They hissed, the mood in the room switched quickly. Both figures taking aggressive stances. However the first paused and composed themself, twirling a strand of hair with a single finger. "I know my abilities, mastermind. It'll work." There was a huff in response, the other figure relaxed their shoulders. The aggression fading from their composure. 

"Good." The room fell silent. "How long until it starts?" They tilted their head slightly, the cloak of darkness only just covering the details of their face. 

"Two hours and thirty minutes. Enough time, basically. I don't doubt for a minute that everyone will be asleep by then. It'll be quite a nasty surprise when they awaken in their roots once more– although, I have another thing planned." The conversation seemed to end there, as the figure turned away from the other. They took light strides towards the door, a soft light illuminated their face. They turned back to the other, a dark smile forming on their face.

"Farewell until then, mastermind." They said, their teeth poking through their smile. "I do hope this game will excel my expectations. Especially after how the last one went... up in flames." A chuckle could be heard from them as they slipped out of the room, the obvious pun causing the other to laugh in response before being leftstanding alone in the room of darkness.

They turned suddenly, facing the blue screen. They leaned down, moving their face closer to the monitor. If they had been a child, their mother would have scolded them for sticking their face too close to the screen. However they are no longer some weak, pathetic child, no. Not anymore. No longer will they cower behind the safety of a mother. Nor will they ever succumb to what society would want of them. To hell with it, to hell with it all! It's every man for themself in this game of life and death.

A finger pressed down on the enter key, and a holographic countdown appeared. 2:25:46. Only two hours and twenty five minutes until the plan unfolded, only two hours and twenty five minutes until their game begins. Their hand shook from excitement as a sigh came from them. 

They couldn't stop a grin from forming, a breathy chuckle broke from their throat. Oh, how it had been five years, how nobody would ever think that it'd happen again. Oh, but they'd be wrong, of course! They should've seen this coming from miles away— hell, they should've  destroyed  every trace there was of this game. Not leave it out in the open for the next person to come find it and manipulate the code into another game, perhaps maybe this time they'll be stuck in an endless loop of games- oh, how that would be pleasant! An endless cycle of death and the sweet taste of despair! How the figure could not wait to relish and bathe in the hopelessness of their friends. 

They strained their ears for the faint ticking sound coming from the speakers, it was almost like music to them, a song that a mother would play to her children to calm them down from a nightmare. Though, it was hardly heard over the thudding of their excited heart. Their hand clutched the side of the desk, nails digging into the wood, and a sudden rush of euphoria hit them like a brick, their eyes wide open as they slowly began to dissolve into maniac laughter. This was THEIR game now. Their game, and they'll have everyone at their mercy now.

And they were going to make sure everyone fucking knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon sequel to Danganstuck! (original story can be found on Quotev)


End file.
